


Lost Sleep

by MedeaV



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, No idea where this is set, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeaV/pseuds/MedeaV
Summary: Some things are more exhausting than others.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: BuckyNat Secret Santa 2019





	Lost Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/gifts).



> Your other prompts didn't turn out shippy enough so I also wrote this for your third prompt!

"...and the militia just has to- are you even listening?" Tony asks. "Earth to Natasha. She sells seashells on the seashore."

"Sorry, sorry," Natasha rushes to say. "Go on, go on, I'm paying attention now."

"What's even going on with you," Tony complains. "You know how important debriefing- did you just  _ yawn _ ?"

"It's not-" Natasha tries to stifle another yawn. "Just tired. I know, I know."

"You never yawn," Tony points out. "You dragged a box through the Tibetan mountains for 76 hours and then, instead of going to bed, you jumped on a plane to Bishkek. And now you get a night off and you're  _ tired _ ?"

"It's not the-" Natasha tries. "Let's just finish this, shall we?"

"What does Barnes  _ do  _ to you?" Tony asks, horrified. "Did you run a marathon for fun? Sparring?"

Natasha sighs. "No, no. Just- just stayed home, in bed."

"Oookaaaay," Tony remarks. "So just- okay. Not gonna ask, don't really wanna know. Just- literally  _ all  _ night?"

"Yeah," Natasha replies, embarrassed. "I guess."

"Well, tell him to- I don't even know." Tony shuts the folder. "Just go home and catch some actual shut-eye. Let's postpone this to when you can sit again."

"Oh?" James asks as soon as she has put the security system back on. "You're early. Thought you were gonna be away longer."

She snorts, kicking her boots off. "Almost fell asleep during the debriefing, Tony sent me home. Fair warning, he probably thinks you're some kind of sex god now."

"Okay." James plunges another plate into the sink. "And you couldn't just tell him you were one and a half seasons behind on Game of Thrones."

"I told him I don't watch that garbage!" Natasha complains. "Because the acting was bad and I could see right through it, as a spy, and-"

"And that was less embarrassing?" James interrupts. "Really?"

She rolls her eyes at him. "Shut up. Your fault for getting me into it. And that ending was garbage."

"Told you you'd be disappointed," he replies calmly, pulling the rubber glove up so the water doesn't get on his metal arm. "So you're free today?"

"Wow," she returns. "I'm going to bed. And don't you dare mention this ever again."

He grins. "I don't know. Kind of have a reputation to live up to now."

She gives him the finger before she disappears into the bedroom.


End file.
